Eternal Battles 2: zelda
by sephorth
Summary: A man comes and tell Malon and Link about their missing parents and of the man that tried to kill them they set out to find them. But when the man that nearly killed thier parents returnes will they be able to stop him?
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first Zelda fan fiction. Link hasn't gone to Termian yet. Second if you haven't read the final fantasy 7 version of eternal battles u might not understand much at first but you will learn.  
  
Sephiroth (author): who wants to say the disclaimer??  
  
Everyone raises their hand.  
  
Sephiroth: hhhmmm.. Malon you say it.  
  
Malon: ok Sephiroth doesn't own any Zelda: Ocarina of time chacters. Thank you Seth for letting me say the disclaimer.  
  
Sephiroth: oh yea this starts off in final fantasy 7 Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: the man in black  
  
Sam: bye Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: do you really have to go?  
  
Sam: yes.  
  
Sam turns around and walks threw the black and red portal.  
  
Sam: Whitney do I need to chose any thing new?  
  
Whitney: no.  
  
Sam steps out on the other side.  
  
Whitney: here's your info. LOCATION: ZELDA ORCIRNA OF TIME. ROLE: BATOUSIA THE MAN SLAYER.  
  
Sam: batousia I thought that was Remoani Kenshin?  
  
Whitney: they have a batousia the man slayer here too.  
  
Sam: continue.  
  
MISSON: STOP GANON FROM COMING BACK. WAIT FOR LINK AT LON LON RANCH. TELL ZELDA OF WHAT IS TO COME.  
  
Sam: what's Link's age?  
  
LINK AGE 18.  
  
Sam: I'm in the lost woods right?  
  
Whitney: yes.  
  
Sam walked to the village and looked around there were kids everywhere. A girl with green hair and a green shirt walked up to him.  
  
Girl: hello sir may I help you?  
  
Sam: yes I'm looking for Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
The girl pointed to a hollow tree trunk  
  
Girl: that way when you get out of the woods and into the field it the building in the middle.  
  
Sam: thank you... do I know you?  
  
Girl: I don't think so..  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Sam: your Sara the forest sage!  
  
Sara looked wide eyed at him.  
  
Sara: how did you know that?  
  
Sam: can't tell you.  
  
Sara: sure...  
  
Sam: bye.  
  
Sam walked threw the trunk over a bridge and out into Hurle field the sun was going to set soon so he started running toward the ranch. He was hoping to get there before night. He reached the ranch right as then sun set. When he got inside he heard humming it was coming from the pen that the horse were in. he walked in and stood behind the person who was humming. All of a sudden she stopped in the sky were dozens of crows. (A/N: evil crows that attack you at night.) She fell to the ground in fear the crows saw her and flew at her. There were over 100 of them. She screamed as the crows were almost upon her she saw something run in front of her. The person pulled out a long sword and jumped into the air slashing at the crows their cries of pain echoed threw the ranch. Five crows slipped by him and flew at Malon. The person fell to the ground and ran at Malon jumped over her and slashed the crows that were attacking her. He killed the last of them and turned around.  
  
Sam: are you alright?  
  
Sam (thinking): woa... she's pretty!  
  
Malon: yes thank you.  
  
Just then one of the crow opened it's mouth and shot a small beam at Malon. Sam jumped in the way and the beam hit him right threw the left side of his chest and when out his back he stabbed the crow.  
  
Malon: gasp!  
  
Sam fell drowsy he started to lose his vision.  
  
Sam: Malon...  
  
Was the last thing he said before he fell unconscious. Malon ran to the house and woke up her father.  
  
Malon: dad help me!!  
  
Talon: what is it Malon?  
  
Malon: just help me  
  
She dragged Talon out of the house and to the field he spotted the man on the ground.  
  
Talon: what happened?  
  
Malon told the story as they took him inside. (A/n: that is the end of chapter 1 next up soon.) 


	2. chapter 2: the hero of time's return

I know chapter one went by fast but I needed for all that to happen in chapter one but don't worry this chapter will be longer and things won't go to fast.  
  
Sephiroth: who wants to say the disclaimer?  
  
Everyone but Malon raises their hand  
  
Sephiroth: ok...hhuuummm...Link you say it.  
  
Link: Sephiroth doesn't own any part of Zelda only this fan fiction and Sam no duh! Oh Sephiroth do I get some one?  
  
Sephiroth: maybe... enjoy.  
  
Link: You can....  
  
Link gets cut off by beginning of story.  
  
Chapter 2: the hero of time's return and the fight to the death.  
  
Malon sat by Sam's bed banding his wound Talon walked into the room.  
  
Talon: Malon go to the castle and get a doctor hurry.  
  
Malon: promise me you won't fall asleep.  
  
Talon: I promise no go hurry.  
  
Malon ran out if the house and into Hurle field there was a small blue light heading toward the castle she ran to it.  
  
Malon: sir help me please.  
  
The man turn around, Malon recognized the man instantly.  
  
Malon: Link!  
  
Malon hugged him.  
  
Link: Malon what's wrong?  
  
Malon: I need to find a doctor fast. A man at the ranch has been hurt Link help me get to the castle and back please.  
  
Link: sure.  
  
Malon: where is Empa?  
  
Link took out his ocarina and played Empa's song. She came running from the direction of the lost wood. Link jumped up onto Empa he pulled Malon up with him and they took of toward the castle. When they got to the gate it was closed.  
  
Gate guard: what do you need entrance to the castle for.  
  
Link: we need a doctor.  
  
The guard looked at Link and cooked his head.  
  
Guard: oh I'm sorry sir Link I didn't recognize you. Open the gate hurry.  
  
The gate drop and Link and Malon jumped off of Empa and ran into the castle town. Malon: do you know where the doctor's is Link?  
  
Link: yes  
  
He grabbed her hand and lead her into the alley and to a door above it said doctor McClain's office. Link knocked on the door a light came on upstairs then down and the door opened.  
  
Dr. McClain: What is the problem?  
  
Malon: A man has been hurt at Lon Lon Ranch we need your help.  
  
Dr. McClain: one minute.  
  
He walked into the room grabbed a bag and walked out of the office locking the door. He went around back and came with a horse.  
  
McClain: take me to him.  
  
The walked out of the town Malon and Link jumped onto Empa and they took of toward the ranch. Then all of a sudden Empa reared back there in front of them were five skeleton warriors. Link jumped off of Empa and charged them taking out his big goran sword. McClain got of his horse and took out a bow and some arrows he aimed at one of the skeleton warriors and fires shattering it. Link cut one down with his sword turned around and kicked one in the head witch fell off. More came up from the ground then the sky started to brighten.  
  
Link: all we have to do is hold them off until sunrise!  
  
McClain: right! Link turned and cut another one in half small rays of light started to appear over the trees then even more skeleton warriors came out of the ground. One hit Link in the back he turned and cut off it's head. The edge of the sun rose over the trees.  
  
Malon: it's almost here hold on a little longer!  
  
Over a hundred skeleton warriors came out of the ground.  
  
Link: its like every single skeleton warrior is after us!!  
  
One raised it's sword above it's head ready to stab Link in the back. Right before the warrior brought it's sword down the sun rose above the trees and the skeleton warriors all disappeared under ground. McClain got back on his horse.  
  
McClain: we must get to the man.  
  
Link jumped back on Empa and they took off toward the ranch. They rode right up to the door of the house.  
  
Malon: in here.  
  
Malon pushed open the door and walked up the stairs followed by the doctor and Link. Malon walked into the room and saw her father awake.  
  
Link: that's something new.  
  
Talon: o hello Link.  
  
McClain: is this the man he doesn't really seem to be hurt?  
  
Malon: no this is.  
  
Malon moved her dad out of the way and the doctor sat in the chair next the bed and undid the bandages.  
  
McClain: hhuuummm.. how did this happen?  
  
Malon told the story again.  
  
Link: he saved your life?  
  
Malon: yes.  
  
Talon: then I own this man my life.  
  
The doctor took out a bottle with a green substance in it. He put the bottle to Sam's lips and poured some in.  
  
Malon: he unconscious he can't sallow.  
  
McClain: he doesn't have to.  
  
The wound slowly began to close. The doctor took out another bottle and poured it on the wound.  
  
McClain: this one a little weird.  
  
Malon: what do you mean?  
  
McClain: well he has silver hair for starters.  
  
McClain opened Sam's eyelid looked at his eyes and jump back in shock. Link: what's wrong?  
  
McClain: his eyes they are glowing.  
  
Malon: their what?  
  
She stepped over and lifted up his eyelid.  
  
Malon: woa... I wonder who that happened?  
  
McClain: my work is done all he needs is rest oh and he needs to come to my office in a week ok.  
  
Malon: ok.  
  
McClain gave Malon what was left of the green bottle.  
  
McClain: give that to him in an hour.  
  
McClain got up and left. Malon sat in the chair.  
  
Link: Malon what weapon did he have?  
  
She pointed to the sword against the wall. Link picked up the sword.  
  
Link: this is heavy.  
  
Malon: even with your gold gloves!  
  
Link: I'm going out into the horse pen and check it out.  
  
Link walked out the door and out on to the field pulled the sword out of it's sheath and swung it nearly falling over.  
  
Malon: hahaha it must be heavy.  
  
Sam: it is.  
  
Malon jumped up in shock.  
  
Malon: you're awake.  
  
Sam: yes are you ok?  
  
Malon: I'm the one that should be asking that.  
  
Sam sat up in bed.  
  
Malon: thank you for saving my life.  
  
Sam: it was nothing Ms. Where is my shirt?  
  
Malon: it's gone  
  
Sam: why?  
  
Malon: hole in it.  
  
Sam: oh yeah. Do you have any thing I can were?  
  
Malon: I'll ask Link.  
  
She went to the window.  
  
Malon: LINK COME HERE.  
  
Link walked back to the house and into the room then he spotted the man sitting up in bed.  
  
Malon: can he borrow one of your tunics?  
  
Link: sure.  
  
He pulled out his other tunics.  
  
Link: which one do you want?  
  
Sam: the red please.  
  
Link threw him the tunic and he slipped it on.  
  
Sam: thank.  
  
Malon: what's your name?  
  
Sam: Sam..  
  
Malon's eyes went wide.  
  
Malon: your.. your ... you're the legendry Batousia the manslayer?  
  
Sam: I hoped you hadn't heard of me.  
  
Link: who's Batousia the manslayer?  
  
Malon: he was the greatest warrior of Hurle during the war and he was only 12 too which was weird he became the general of the Hurle army one year before the end of the war. In the final fight with the enemy he fought with their general they found the enemy's general's body but they never found the body of the Batousia. Well I guess you have saved my life before to.  
  
Link: what do you mean?  
  
Sam: one day the enemy's army come into Hurle threw the lost woods they didn't kill any one in the village because they thought they were all children. They came toward the ranch planning to take it and make it their fort. I was there at the ranch visiting a friend Link mother and father and Talon you two were there too. I remember you were 7 and kept asking me to play with you and Link was 4 and kept on trying to tackle me. Any way they came into the ranch and busted into the house. Seth and me fought them out and into pen where the horse are now.  
  
Link: who's Seth?  
  
Sam: your father. Anyway we fought them and where winning until they grabbed Cerima and Serina.  
  
Link: who are they?  
  
Sam: Cerima is Malon's mother and Serina is your mother Link. Anyway they told us to stop or they would kill them. We dropped our weapons and they grabbed us and let them go. And then Cerima and Serina did the must stupidest thing ever. They grabbed our weapons and killed the people holding us and threw us out weapons... that's when the general showed up. He grabbed Cerima and Serina and took of with what was left of his army. We ran after them. Before we could get to them they ran into our army they started fighting we saw the general run off with Cerima and Serina so we took of after him when we final caught up with him he was about to rape Serina we ran at him but before we could get to him he... he killed Serina by twisting her neck then gabbed Cerima. Seth got so angry He charged the general so fast both of us did see him move but the general moved Cerima in the way and she took Seth's hit. Seth surprised started to cry he just stopped and the general hit him but didn't kill him. I ran at the general and we fought I won. But at a price. I had let someone die.  
  
Link: only one person what about Cerima didn't she get killed by that hit?  
  
Sam: almost but she lived so did Seth only Serina died that night.  
  
Malon: you mean my mother is still alive?  
  
Sam: both of them are.  
  
Link: where is my father?  
  
Sam: they are both at a ranch in Termian.  
  
Malon: can we go there?  
  
Sam: of course we will.  
  
Just then Talon walked in.  
  
Talon: your awake.  
  
Malon: dad..  
  
Talon: yes.  
  
Malon: I have found mom.  
  
Talon: what do you mean?  
  
Sam stood up.  
  
Sam: nice to see you again Talon.  
  
Talon: Sam but you are dead.  
  
Sam: I was thought dead.  
  
Talon: to you know where Cerima is?  
  
Sam: yes do you want to came with us when go?  
  
Talon: of course.  
  
Link: I'm coming to.  
  
Sam: but first I have to teach Malon how to fight unless you don't want to.  
  
Malon: if I am able to fight like you one day I'll do it!  
  
Link: Can you teach my too.  
  
Sam: sure we start tomorrow.  
  
They talked until night.  
  
Link: we should get to bed.  
  
Malon: yes but were is everyone going to sleep?  
  
Talon: I'll sleep were I always sleep.  
  
Link: I'll sleep out in the barn.  
  
Malon: I will sleep in my room.  
  
Sam: I'm going to sleep under the stars.  
  
Malon gave them willows and blankets.  
  
Sam and Link walked out side and into the horse pen.  
  
Sam: I thought you were sleeping in the barn.  
  
Link: I am.  
  
Sam stopped in the middle of the field and laid down. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the house door open and close.  
  
Sam: wonder who that is?  
  
He heard footsteps come toward him.  
  
Malon: hey Sam can I sleep out here with you please?  
  
Sam: sure.  
  
Malon laid down by Sam.  
  
Malon: you sleep under the stars a lot?  
  
Sam: yeah.  
  
Malon: it's kind of cold out here.  
  
Malon scooted up against Sam.  
  
Malon: do you mind?  
  
Sam: no.  
  
Malon turned and snuggled her head into his chest. Sam started to hum the song that Malon's mother had hummed.  
  
Malon: you learn what from my mother?  
  
Sam: yes she usually comes out and sleeps under the stars with me and she always hums that song.  
  
Malon: are you and my mom going out?  
  
Sam: no.. we think each other as bother and sister yeah we do a lot of thing that makes you think we're lovers but we aren't.  
  
Malon: so you don't have a girlfriend?  
  
Sam: no.  
  
Malon: oh. Malon finally fell asleep.  
  
Sam: I wonder if she likes me..  
  
He said as he slipped into sleep.  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
Link saw Malon and Sam sleeping in the middle of the field and snuck by them and into the house.  
  
Link: Talon wake up!  
  
Talon: what is it Link.  
  
Link: follow me.  
  
Link lead him to the middle of the field.  
  
Talon: well I be darned.  
  
Link: so you think they look good together?  
  
Talon: yea. Should we wake them up?  
  
Link: yea and scare them. 1,2,3.  
  
Talon and Link: wake up you two love birds!  
  
Malon and Sam jumped up and looked around.  
  
Sam: oh no..  
  
Link: oh yes..  
  
Sam: you saw?  
  
Link: yes.  
  
Sam and Malon blushed.  
  
Talon: you two didn't do anything last night did you?  
  
Malon: no.  
  
Link: sure...  
  
Sam: Link stop or I won't teach you got it.  
  
Link: yes.  
  
Sam: go let's get started.  
  
A/n: I know boring chapter but the next one will be better I promise. 


	3. Author\'s note

I have come to the attion that this chapter 'Trip to Termina' is infact a chapter from one of my other stories I accidently posted here... I'll be re-writing it and posting it.. and for those who have been wating for me to come back... I'm here!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions

I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 4: reunions  
  
Sam and Malon woke up and went back to camp holding hands.  
  
Sam: wake up you two!  
  
Link and Talon jolted awake.  
  
Link: what the hell!!!!  
  
Talon: ran monster!!  
  
Sam and Malon started laughing at the two. Link and Talon noticed them holding hands.  
  
Talon: you think they did it this time?  
  
Link: probably.  
  
Sam: Link I'm going to kick your ass!  
  
Link: what did I do!?!  
  
Sam: I told you I would tell her on my own time!  
  
Link: sorry but it was better then than when you got there.  
  
Sam: I guess your right.  
  
Everyone mounted their horse.  
  
Sam: we have to stop at the city first I need a goran powder keg.  
  
Link: a what?  
  
Sam: it's a powerful bomb that the gorans use.  
  
Link: oh.  
  
They arrived at the east gate dismounted their horses and went in side.  
  
Sam: this way.  
  
They walked down some steppes and threw a door into the bomb shop.  
  
Sam: One goran powder keg please.  
  
The man got the keg for him and Sam threw it over his shoulder.  
  
Man: 150 rubies.  
  
Sam handed him the rubies.  
  
Man: have a nice day.  
  
They walked back out of the shop.  
  
Malon: can we look around for a bit?  
  
Sam: tell you what tomorrow if all goes well we will come here ok.  
  
Malon: ok. Sam: Link can Empa carry this?  
  
Link: sure.  
  
They walked back to the horses Sam tied the keg onto Empa who was very uncomfortable.  
  
Sam: don't worry you want have to carry that long.  
  
Sam and Malon got on to their horse and Link jumped onto Empa. Talon barley got onto his horse. They rode out into the field.  
  
Sam: everyone we have to move fast here so that bird flying up there can't steal anything.  
  
They all sped up as the bird flew down at them Sam cut it with it with his sword. They entered a path and could see the sign Mo Mo ranch Sam gulped.  
  
Malon: don't worry it's going to be ok.  
  
Sam: easy for you to say.  
  
They past under the sign and out into a field as they got closer the door to the house opened and a girl with silver hair ran towards them. Sam stopped his horse and got off he knelt down and put his arms out the girl ran right into him she hugged him tight.  
  
Girl: daddy your home!  
  
Sam: I'm sorry I was gone for so long Remoani.  
  
Talon got a confused look on his face Link leaned over.  
  
Link: He will explain everything when we get inside.  
  
The door to the house opened again this time a woman with long red hair came out. Sam picked up Remoani and sat her on his shoulder. The woman ran to him and hugged him and started crying into his shoulder.  
  
Woman: oh my god you're alive!!  
  
Remoani: don't cry mommy.  
  
Sam put an arm around Cerima.  
  
Sam: I'm sorry Cerima.  
  
Talon was shocked had he heard correctly was this Cerima.  
  
Malon: mo.... mommy?  
  
Cerima looked up and saw who was talking to her.  
  
Cerima: Ma...Malon?  
  
Malon jumped off her horse and joined the hug.  
  
Remoani: whose she daddy?  
  
Sam: this is your stepsister.  
  
Talon nearly fell off his horse in his mind the words 'this is your step sister' echoed. Talon: Cerima..  
  
She looked up when she saw him she wiggled out of the hug and went to Talon.  
  
Talon: after all these years I thought you had died.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
Cerima: me didn't come back because we forgot the way back I'm sorry.  
  
The door to the house opened reviling a man with short blond hair and blue eyes. The man walked over to Sam.  
  
Man: well I'll be dammed your alive.  
  
Sam: got you a gift to.  
  
Man: what?  
  
Sam: look at the man on the red horse and tell me if you recognize him.  
  
The man looked Link over.  
  
Man: nope only he looks like me.  
  
Sam: oh come on Seth you don't recognize your own son.  
  
Seth: what!!! Is that you Link?  
  
Link got off his horse and walked over to Seth. Link: so... this is him?  
  
Sam: the one and only.  
  
Seth eyes watered he hugged Link.  
  
Remoani: see daddy what did I tell you uncle Seth does have a soft side.  
  
Sam: guess your right.  
  
Cerima: Sam.. right now explain your self.  
  
Sam told his story of what happened.  
  
Cerima: I'm just glad that was not you they found on the top of the clock tower three moths ago.  
  
Sam: what did the man look like?  
  
Cerima: he looked just like you but his face was different.  
  
Sam's eyes went wide.  
  
Sam: is he still alive?  
  
Cerima: yes. What's wrong?  
  
Sam: Sephiroth...  
  
Seth looked at him with fear and anger, Cerima just started to cry, Sam's hold on his maysune grew tighter.  
  
Sam: I thought we killed him.  
  
Seth: me to.  
  
Link: dad who's Sephiroth?  
  
Seth looked at his son.  
  
Seth: he's the bastard that killed your mom.  
  
Everyone who hadn't know about Sephiroth got a surprised look on their face.  
  
Sam: where is he do you know?  
  
Cerima: He's at the inn with some one who's taking care of him.  
  
Sam and Link turned mounted a horse and took off.  
  
Cerima: NNNNNOOOOO DON'T GO I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!!!!  
  
Her yelling was in vain, Link and Sam had their minds made up they there going to find Sephiroth and kill him.  
  
(A/n the plot thickens is it Sephiroth the man that killed Link's mother 6 years ago? Will they kill him or will he kill them? Chapter 5 soon 


	5. ch 5: the general

I do not own Zelda wwaahhhh!  
  
Chapter 5: the general  
  
Sam and Link stopped at the gate into the city jumped off their horses and when in.  
  
Link: which way?  
  
Sam: this way.  
  
They went left up some stairs then Sam pointed to a building with a big pot on it.  
  
Sam: that's the inn.  
  
They went inside and looked around Sam stepped up to the counter.  
  
Sam: Anju were is that man that was found in the clock tower?  
  
Anju: hey Sam so you are alive.  
  
Sam: Anju I need to know where is he?  
  
Anju: tell me why then I might tell you.  
  
Link: because we think he killed my mother.  
  
Anju got a socked look on her face.  
  
Anju: room 3 upstairs. Link and Sam walked up the stairs and to the door of room three.  
  
Sam: this is it.  
  
Sam was about to open the door when Link kicked the door down and ran in. the doctor shot up out of his set in surprise.  
  
Doctor: what do you want?  
  
Sam looked at the man and the bed and become overloaded with anger.  
  
Link: is it him?  
  
Sam: yes.  
  
Doctor: what do you want?  
  
Link looked at the doctor.  
  
Link: that man's life.  
  
Link took out his sword walked over to the man in the bed and raised his sword over his head.  
  
Doctor: WAIT STOP!!!!!  
  
Man in bed: doc what's all the yelling for?  
  
Sam froze it was Sephiroth no doubt about it.  
  
Sam: hello again Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth shot out of bed barely missing Link's sword.  
  
Sephiroth: You again want do you want?  
  
Link: revenge.  
  
Sephiroth: what did I ever do to you boy?  
  
Link: you killed my mother.  
  
Sephiroth: I kill a lot of women during the war what was her name?  
  
Link: Serina.  
  
Sephiroth: oh that bitch she's the reason I died in the first place.  
  
Link exploded and lunged at Sephiroth who simply moved to the side. Sephiroth ran past Sam and down the hall they took of after him. Sephiroth jumped down the stairs and ran toward the door, but before he could get out Anju hit him over the head with a broom. When they got down stairs they saw Sephiroth under Anju's foot trying to escape.  
  
Sephiroth: let me go bitch!!  
  
Anju: well I never.  
  
Sam: thanks Anju.  
  
Link walk over to Sephiroth raised his sword over his head again but Anju stopped him. Anju: sir let the police take care of him that way you want get throw in jail.  
  
Link looked at Anju.  
  
Link: But he killed me mother he should pay.  
  
Anju: yes he should but if you were to kill him you would get in trouble and I'm sure you don't want that.  
  
Link: your right.  
  
Anju: I already told the police they are coming right now.  
  
Sam: thank you Anju is their any thing we can do for you.  
  
Anju held up her broken broom.  
  
Anju: can you buy me a new broom?  
  
Sam: sure.  
  
After the police came and took Sephiroth the police asked them all questions about what had happened of course they told them every thing then they told the police were to find them and headed back to the ranch. When they got to the field the door opened and everyone came filing out running toward the two. They jumped off their horses and almost fell over when everyone ran into them.  
  
Cerima: why did you go off like that you could have been killed!  
  
Remoani: daddy did you get him? Everyone looked at Sam and Link's face at first they looked sad but then they brightened.  
  
Sam: we sure did he will be rotting in jail for a long time.  
  
Then Link started to cry Remoani came over jumped up on him and gave him a big hug.  
  
Remoani: it's all right Link.  
  
Link looked at the girl with a happy look on his face.  
  
Link: I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy.  
  
Remoani jumped off of Link.  
  
Remoani: daddy is every one going to stay here now?  
  
Sam: do you want to?  
  
Link: this place is bigger than the ranch in Hurle it gives us a lot of room so yeah I'll stay.  
  
Talon: I'm staying but some one has got to tell Indgo he own the ranch now since I'm staying here.  
  
Malon: well I'm staying too it's nice here open just as long as we can bring our animals here.  
  
Sam: is it alright if they stay here?  
  
Cerima: well of course it is but we will have to build a new house. Seth: I wouldn't mind having my son around.  
  
Remoani: I would love to have my big sister here.  
  
Sam: then it's settled they are going to live here.  
  
Cerima: who's hungry?  
  
All: me.  
  
So they went inside to eat.  
  
(2 months later)  
  
They had built a new house, Sephiroth had been sentenced to death in 3 days and they were planning to go watch the man die then enjoy the festival that happened every year. Cerima and Sam had talked about Malon and Sam told her that he liked her but surprisingly she was not upset at all. They had brought the animals to the new ranch and gave Indgo the farm. Sam and Malon had grown even closer. And the most surprising thing was that talon had list weight and was no longer lazy he would work like there was no tomorrow. Thing were going good for them everyone was happy until one day...  
  
The group was eating breakfast.  
  
Sam: Malon can you pass me the bread please.  
  
Malon gave him the bread then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sam: I'll get it.  
  
Sam got up and went to the door and opened it there was a police officer standing at the door with a worried look on his face.  
  
Sam: is there something wrong?  
  
Officer: my name is Kale I'm afraid I bring bad news.  
  
Sam: what?  
  
Kale: Sephiroth has escaped.  
  
Sam got a horrified look his eyes started to water. Malon saw this and talked over to Sam.  
  
Malon: what's wrong?  
  
Sam: Sephiroth he escaped.  
  
Malon: HOW?  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
Cerima: what wrong?  
  
Sam: Sephiroth he escaped.  
  
Link: I knew we should have killed him when we had the chance.  
  
Kale: and that's why I'm here.  
  
Sam looked at him confused.  
  
Sam: what do you mean? Kale: I came here to tell you that if he comes you can kill him and you won't get in trouble.  
  
Sam: I would have killed him no matter what you had said but it's better to know I won't get in trouble when I do it.  
  
Kale: also I have been ordered to stay here with you.  
  
Sam: ok how long has it been since he escaped.  
  
Kale: 1 day.  
  
Sam: how do you know he's going to come after us?  
  
Kale: when he escaped he retrieved the sword we found with him then he killed so of our men and used their blood to write 'Sam, and his friends will die' on the wall.  
  
Sam: he getting worst then last time.  
  
Kale: but that's not all he did oh no he did a lot more on his way out of the town guards tried to stop him not one of them got a hit in before he killed them even the towns people tried to stop him and like the guards they failed as well. We even tried to blow him up once he got out of the town. When one of the bombs finally hit it exploded but he walked out of the smoke without even a scratch but we kept throwing bombs when they hit him he just kept going it was like he was invincible when he got to the edge of the Zorans' part of Termian we had some of our people go ask the Zorans for help of course they did. Their boomerang fins just bounced off of him. All of the ones that tried to stop him died. He went into the Zorans' place when we tried to go in there was some king of barrier we started to hear screams from inside. We saw Zorans running toward the entrance they hit the barrier and couldn't get out we both banged on it as hard as we couldn't get threw that's when he came back and killed them he stepped to the barrier and laughed at us then walked back inside so we had no choice but to leave.  
  
Sam: that monster I'm going.  
  
Sam started to walk out but Kale stopped him.  
  
Kale: you don't want to go there.  
  
Sam: WHY NOT??  
  
Kale: our army is going to attack him you don't want to be there when that happens they might mistake you for Sephiroth you almost look just like him even those glowing blue eyes.  
  
Sam: your right...  
  
Kale: oh I almost forgot...... he left this for you.  
  
Kale handed Sam the note it read. Sam you might have killed me 6 but not this time. I'll kill your daughter first then that women of your then the rest of your of your friends.  
  
Your killer,  
Sephiroth  
  
Sam looked at the note his anger grew. Sam: I will not let Sephiroth get away with this!!!!!  
  
Sam pushed Kale out of the way and ran out the door jumped on Empa and untied the keg and took off toward the exit of the ranch. Cerima ran out and jumped on the other horse that was left all the other horse had been taken to the city for the festival. Everyone ran out just in time to see Cerima get on the horse and take off after Sam.  
  
Remoani: o my god!  
  
Link turned to see that she had read the note Sam had dropped. Remoani started to cry Link bent down and picked her up.  
  
Link: Remoani let me see it.  
  
She handed him the note. He read over it dropped it and held Remoani.  
  
Link: it's all right Remoani I won't let him hurt you.  
  
Link look at the group with angry eyes.  
  
Link: read it..  
  
They finished reading it.  
  
Malon: we have to help them!  
  
Link: no we stay here it's safer here it's the only place we can guard easily.  
  
Talon: but what about Sam and Cerima? Link: let's hope that Cerima get to Sam before he gets to Sephiroth.  
  
A/n: oh this is going perfectly chappy 6 up soon and it's going to be very sad. 


	6. Ch 6: Death of a warrior

I don't own Zelda.

Chapter 6: the death of a warrior.

Cerima was caching up with Sam but they were already at the Zorans beach she pulled her horse up next to his and jumped over to Sam and talked him to the ground.

Cerima: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

Sam: let me go!

Cerima slapped him across the face.

Cerima: stop now before you get your self killed!

Sam just looked at her with anger in his eyes. Cerima's eyes started to water.

Cerima: I don't want to lose someone I love again.

Sam looked at her his eyes watered to.

Cerima: I love you and I all ways will don't you get it what did you think I slept all the time with you for, and always wanted to be around you, it's because I love you.

Sam: Cerima...I love you too.

Cerima looked up at Sam.

Cerima: what about Malon don't you love her?

Sam: I only feel in love with her because she looked a lot like you.

Cerima: you mean that?

Sam leaned down and kisses Cerima on the lips.

Sam: yes I do.

Cerima put her head into Sam shoulder and hugged him tight. Just then they heard the sound of approaching feet. Sam looked up and saw the Termian army coming toward them.

Cerima: Sam we have to go they are coming!

Just then a black object flew threw the air right at them Sam pushed Cerima to the ground and laid on top of her shielding her. The object landed and Sam saw what is was he covered Cerima the best he could.

Sam: I love you...

Then the bomb went off and Sam and Cerima were surrounded by flames. After the smoke cleared one of the soldiers walked over and kicked Sam over he was bleeding bad but was alive for now Cerima jumped up and held Sam in her arms.

Soldier: mam move away for Sephiroth.

Cerima looked up at the soldier with teary eyes.

Cerima: this is not Sephiroth this man's name is Sam.

The soldier's eyes went wide and he knelt down to Sam.

Soldier: General Sam?

Sam slowly turned his head toward the man.

Sam: Johnson?

Johnson: oh my god I'm sorry sir. Someone help him!

Some more soldiers came over.

Soldiers: why should we help him?

Johnson: this is General Sam of the Hurleian army.

Soldiers: medic come here now!

One of the doctors came over to examine him.

Doctor: we need to get this man to the hospital in the city now.

One of the soldiers brought over three horses. The doctor picked up Sam and put him on his horse and jumped up on it. Another soldier helped Cerima onto the second horse then mounted the third horse and they took off toward the city. Cerima pulled her horse up to the soldier.

Cerima: Sir can you do me a favor?

Soldier: I'll try.

Cerima: Sam has some friends and family back at Mo Mo ranch can you get them and bring them back?

Soldier: yes mam.

The soldier took of in the direction of the of the ranch. Cerima pulled her horse up next to the one Sam was on.

Cerima: please don't leave me Sam.

(At the ranch)

Everyone was sitting at the table talking about what to do.

Link: I hope Cerima got to him.

Talon: I know she did.

Link: but he was on Empa, which makes me wonder.

Remoani: stop it I know mom she had to have go...

There was a knock at the door.

Remoani: it's them!

She ran to the door and swung it open.

Remoani: DADD...

Link got up from the table and went to the door there was a soldier standing there.

Link: is there a problem?

The soldier wore a sad look on his face.

Soldier: I'm afraid I'm the bringer of bad news..

Link: what's wrong?

Soldier: general Sam of the Hurleian army has been hurt severely.

Link eyes watered. No one had heard a word the two had said.

Malon: what's wrong Link?

Link turned around and face them.

Link: Sam has been hurt.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Remoani fell to the floor and started to cry Link knelt down and picked her up.

Soldier: the woman with him requested that I bring you to the hospital.

Link: we're getting ready.

Everyone got up and walked out the door and they got a horse and started to ride to the hospital. They rode in silence the hole way. Then they got to the gates they got off their horses and the soldier led them to the hospital when they got in the soldier went up to the desk.

Soldier: What room is Sam in?

Girl: room 12.

Soldier: thank you. Come on.

They followed him to the room. The soldier open the door and let them in Cerima had her head on Sam and she was crying.

Remoani: daddy is he awake?

Cerima: yes.

Remoani ran up and hoped onto the bed.

Sam: hey..

Remoani: Daddy please be alright.

Sam: I will be Remoani.

Remoani: really?

Sam: I'll try...

Link: you're stupid.

Seth: Link!

Sam: Seth he's right I shouldn't have gone off like that.

Malon couldn't say anything. Sam started to have coughing fits.

Cerima: Sam?

Everyone looked at him with worry. Then he started to cough up blood.

Remoani: daddy!

Link: doctor!

A doctor came running down the hall and into the room.

Doctor: please go wait on the waiting room.

Everyone left the room and went into the waiting room.

(1 hour later)

Link looked up to see a doctor coming down the hall. Link got up and walked up to the doctor.

Link: is he alright?

Doctor: I'm sorry he just died, I'm sorry for your loss.

Link's eyes watered and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Link turned back to the group and walked over to them.

Cerima: Link, is he alright?

Link: he's dead.

Cerima started to cry Remoani ran past Link and to the room Sam was in, the doctor were about to take him out when she jumped on to him.

Remoani: daddy... daddy... DADDY!

She shook him over and over again.

Remoani: daddy don't go please come back!

Link walked into the room and grabbed Remoani she turned and cried into his shoulder.

Link: It's alright Remoani he in a better place.

Link: good bye my friend.

Link took Remoani out of the room and back to the others.

Cerima: he's really gone.

Malon held her mother tight.

Malon: it's alright mom he's in a better place.. he's probably happy were he is now.

Seth: he did so much for us and this is how the world repays him.

Seth busted out into tears.

Link: why did he have to die?

Cerima: I want him back he shouldn't have died like that he should have died of old age not like this.

(With Sam)

Sam stood in a place where all you could see was darkness.

Sam: where am I?

Whitney: you died...

Sam: so I'm going to heaven or something?

Whitney: no... you just can't go back to that world for a while...

Sam: but I was able to come back in the Final Fantasy 7 World, why not here too?

Whitney: because the rules of that world are different... you'll just have to go to the next world... and Yuffie and Cloud were on the world we just left...

Sam: what?

Whitney: they jumped through the portal after you stepped through...

Sam: well bring them here...

A few seconds later Cloud and Yuffie appeared next to Sam.

Cloud: what the?

Yuffie: Sam?

Yuffie ran to Sam and hugged him.

Yuffie: we finaly found you!

Sam: why did you follow me?

Yuffie: I was so worried about you...

Sam: it's ok... well I guess you two will have to come with me to other worlds till I can send you back...

Cloud: ok...

Sam: Whiteny open a portal to the next world...

A black and red portal opened infront of the three.

Sam: let's go.

The three walked through the portal.

(N/A: sorry I had to end it like that... but this story gave me bad writter's block and this is all I could think of. If you want to read more look it up in Kingdom Hearts it's a game too.. it's the thrid instalment...and it's one of my best..well see ya later)


End file.
